Little Britannia
by Bolmung LK
Summary: AU Mildly OOC, unrealistic situations. Set before CG episode 1. Suzaku is bored with life so he becomes a hooker at a club called Little Britannia. He becomes obsessed with a mystery dancer called Zero and begins to fall in love. He is then reunited with Lelouch who is forced to serve at Little Britannia so Nunnally won't get hurt. Lelouch/Zero/Suzaku YAOI/HET VERY GRAPHIC 18 M


**Bolmung LK: It's official. I've lost my marbles.**

_Little Britannia_

_Chapter I – A Royal Pain In His Ass_

"Little Britannia." The young man read the sigh out loud.

He stood there and pondered what to do. He wasn't old enough to buy himself cigarettes, so a whore house was absolutely out of the question, but the temptation lingered. He'd never had problems getting what he wanted from others before, particularly in bed. Young and attractive was he, but foolish and naïve all the same. As he stands currently he is at the precipice of Tokyo; the Red Light District. He toddled his head from side to side as he thought.

'_What to do…what to do…' _he mused to himself dumbly.

"Excuse me, sir." Came a woman's stern voice from the other side of the sign. The boy was snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see a woman with long lime green hear and very intimidating gold eyes gleaming at him with a smirk. He took quick note of her long black dress that exposed the area between her breasts all the way down to her navel. He immediately assumed she was a hooker.

"Who? Me?" the boy pointed at himself and let his mouth hang open slightly. His big green eyes widened as he saw the smug look on her face.

"Yes you. You going in or what?" she asked already slightly annoyed by his profound lack of common sense.

"Oh uhm… I haven't decided yet. Do you have just girls here or do you have…ya know…_guys_." the young man gave her **the **look.

"Yes, but they're all Masqueraders for tonight. If you're into that, that is." Her grin spread across her face wickedly. He wasn't sure if he liked her expression or not. On one note she was probably a dominatrix, but on the other hand she could simply be a fellow customer.

"I'm fine with Masqueraders, I just can't wrap my head around the idea of not being able to touch them though." He sighed deeply.

"Think of them like strippers. Though, our Masqueraders have _**other talents **_as well as stripping." Her smirk bled across her face.

The woman whipped her head to the left and look around cautiously. She then turned to the right and did the same with a very concerned expression. She then turned to look dead at the boy and put a hand on her hip. She eyed him up and down and took in every detail. He was tall, thin, fairly well built, not quite a man yet, soft brown hair, bright green eyes, a medium Asian skin tone, and probably a great ass.

"Come inside, I'll let you have a test sample." She showed her vile grin at him.

At first he wasn't sure of himself, but when she held open the door and the smell of shisha and perfume hit him he right then and there knew he wanted to go inside. Without hesitation, without thinking…..without **knowing**; he walked inside and allowed the mysterious woman to lead him into the building and down a flight of stairs.

The flashing lights combined with the smoke that filled the room brought the boy into a state of induced pleasure. He wasn't aroused by it, but he was absolutely enjoying the immediate vibe he was getting from the lustful atmosphere. He had no idea what type of instrument the young girl on the floor was playing, but he loved it. The sound grasped his ears and made love to his young mind. As they reached a roped off area they stopped and the woman began talking to a tall, well built, man in a black suit. He lazily looked around to see a topless blonde woman with panties and red heels on scamper across the room, giggling madly. She was followed by a high school student with blue hair who was apparently chasing her.

"Yes, m'lady." The man in the suit said and the boy looked up at him to see him bowing.

The woman was allowed behind the rope and he went to follow her, but he was halted by the man's big, strong arm.

"I.D. please." He said sternly, but somehow gently.

"Oh, that isn't' necessary. He's with me." The woman turned back and placed her slender, pale hand on the man's arm. The man dropped his arm and allowed the young man to pass through, but not without a small glare. The woman led him down a hallway and to a small, private room.

"Sit." She commanded as she placed herself atop a lounge chair and laid down.

He sat in a chair adjacent to her and awaited her next move. He wasn't entirely sure **why **he was here, he just knew he wanted to be here. It felt _right_.

"You may call me Lady C. What should I call you?" she asked in a bored tone as she began playing with her hair.

"Oh, I'm Suzaku Kururugi." He said effervescently. The woman rose an eyebrow in slight interest. She cocked her head to look him directly in the eyes. She sat up, walked across the room to a hutch, pulled out a bottle of some sort of alcohol and poured two glasses. She presented one of the cups to Suzaku, who took it graciously. He was only seventeen, thus unable to buy his own alcohol.

"Do you know just _**exactly **_where you are right now?" she asked then took a sip of her yellow drink.

"Little Britannia?" he almost asked, unsure if the question was rhetorical or not.

"Yes, but do you know what Little Britannia is?" she asked slyly then let her tongue stick out.

"A whore house, that was pretty obvious." He frowned a little.

"It's not just **any **whore house. Little Britannia has the best Masquerade ball in all of the Holy Britannian Empire. We have everything you could want here!" she said wistfully as she held her glass up to the light. Suzaku's eyes followed her glass.

"May I ask why you brought me inside?" he asked as his eyes sparkled just as eagerly as her glass did.

"You were cute. That's all. I like cute boys. How old are you?" she asked tepidly.

"I'm only se-"

"Actually, don't answer that." She interjected with a quick frown.

"Wha- why?" he was lost.

"Are you a traveller, are you broke and lost? Do you need a place to stay?" she asked as she returned her ominous grin back to the glass that reflected the light.

"Well, I've lived in Japa-Area Eleven my whole life. I've never been to the mainland before. I don't have any family and I'm quite broke. I usually only do odd jobs. Why?" he asked gingerly. He knew why she asked. His idiotic appearance was simply part of his appeal.

"Want a job? A fun job with lots of perks and good pay?" she allowed her evil chuckle to ring throughout the room carelessly.

"Why not?" he returned her less-than-innocent grin.

"Alright, _**Lancelot**_. I'll have your room ready for you in an hour. In the meantime prepare yourself in one of our baths upstairs. Kanon will show you the way." She said as she slid off the lounge chair and flung the door open. A young man with light purple hair and a white bathrobe on stood in the doorway. He made eye contact with Suzaku.

"Is he new?" Kanon asked.

"Suzaku here needs a bath and an outfit. Help him out. When you're done with him bring him to room eleven." She commanded and left the two boys alone.

"Suzaku, eh? You'll have fun here." Kanon said with less wickedness than Lady C had. "Follow me." He said and Suzaku obeyed.

As they bathed together Kanon kept engaging in nearly meaningless conversation, which Suzaku only answered out of obligation. Not that Kanon was annoying, but he rather disliked the idea of sharing such personal questions with strangers.

"So what made you come here? Were you in debt? Are you running away from home and becoming a rebel by selling your body?" the older man asked.

"No, nothing like that at all. I'm simply bored with my life. I'm still so young and there's nothing left for me to do. I passed high school, I fell in love, I fell out of love and got my heart broken and I am a master Knightmare frame pilot. I've completed most of my life's tasks. Besides, I'm the last survivor of my family clan, so there's no one to rebel against." Suzaku explained as she shampooed his hair.

Kanon frowned. "What an odd situation to put yourself in."

"You have a better idea?" Suzaku asked as he dunked his head under the running fountain.

"Nope! Just don't let Zero eat you whole!" was Kanon's only response. Suzaku looked up to Kanon briefly and blinked.

'_Zero?' _Suzaku thought in wonder.

Kanon took Suzaku to get his hair styled and some light make-up put on. He let him borrow one of his own outfits which were simple black leather pants, bulky black boots and a white V-neck tank top. He then escorted him to room eleven, which Suzaku found to be slightly racist, but he didn't truly care. He could tell that Lady C had wicked sense of humor and an even more grim sexual appetite.

This room was elaborately decorated; small water fountain, incense burner, candles everywhere, tapestry and many other over the top decorations. He set his old clothing and small handbag he came with on the bed. The sheets were golden and the pillows were furry; clearly the bedding of a sex-slave. He didn't mind it too much though, but he couldn't help but wonder if this was his new _'home'_ or if it was just for work hours. He would have to ask because he felt odd putting his clothes in the dresser or in the closet.

The door slowly opened and much to his relief Lady C was standing there looking proud of herself.

"Like it?" she asked smugly.

"Yes, but is this **my **room? Do I live here or is this just a work room?" he asked as he turned to face her with a confused expression.

"The _**workers **_of Little Britannia live where they work. You can leave the premises whenever you're not on the job, but otherwise you can stay in this room whenever you want. You don't have to leave, but you can't leave if you're on duty. Now come, there is much to explain." She said stiffly then moved back into the hallway with Suzaku in tow.

She took him back down to the smoke filled room with the cute orangette girl playing her mystery instrument on the floor. Lady C sat him down at a table by the front stage and away from other customers.

"In five minutes you'll see our top Masquerader dance. He is known only as Zero and no one other than myself knows what he looks like. Do not unmask him, do not talk to him during his working hours, and you are to absolutely **never **interfere with his routines. Do you understand?" she asked almost as if she were scolding him like a child.

"Yes, m'lady." He replied unsure of the honorific. He only knew to call her that from the bouncers on his way in.

"Glad we got that out of the way. Now then, what do you want to do? Are you looking to fuck for cash, or do you like stripping? Are you a bartender?" she asked.

"I don't really know. I know I can't be a good bartender, I have no experience." He sighed.

"Don't fret over that. We can train you. Take your time deciding, there is another whore I need to speak to." She said as she stood up and left Suzaku to his thoughts.

'_I'm pretty sure I can sexually please women and some men, but I don't know if I can strip. I did do that strip tease at Kaguya's sixteenth birthday party before, but I don't think I was that good….maybe I should watch a porno to see how they do it? Or better, I coul-' _a sudden burst of fog in his face snapped him out of his thoughts.

A burst of purple light hit the stage and fog engulfed the room like a thunderstorm. A low and rhythmic sound echoed throughout the room as the customers gave a quiet cheer and whistle. Suzaku looked all around, unsure of what everyone was suddenly so happy about. As the noxious fog grew thicker and the lights dimmed to a dark purple he could barely see anything except a vague figure emerge onto the stage. A few claps from the customers and Suzaku realized that this must be the Zero that they were all talking about.

Suzaku was sitting close enough to the stage that if he were to hold his arm out, he would able to touch the figure. So close in fact that he could feel the _swoosh _of the cloak at the figure walked by. The lights became slightly brighter and Suzaku could make out the silhouette of what looked like a mask, odd cape and high heels. The figure opened their arms and the cape bellowed out wide as the lights became bright again and Suzaku could see the pale and perfect skin of Zero, the Masquerader.

He was instantly in pure awe as Zero's feminine, but clearly male, body stood before him. He wore nothing underneath the cloak except what appeared to be a speedo, garter belts, and stockings with purple sparkle heels. Zero began to dance like liquid, it was positively entransive and Suzaku's eyes drank in the sight of Zero's thighs. The melody, the smell of roses, the motion of Zero's body, and the closeness of Zero's lithe body made Suzaku's head spin a little.

Zero descended from the stage like a ghost; a phantom on the move. The lights turned off for a couple of seconds and Zero was suddenly further away than before. He now stood before a rather large male customer and danced with his hands on his thighs. The customer's chubby hands greedily reached out, but grasped at thin air as the lights once again shut off and he vanished. When the lights came back on he was at a new customer with his hands on the table before them. He leaned in and allowed his mask to almost touch the other man's nose. The way he shook his ass made Suzaku envious, there was no way he could be that sexy and cute.

The lights went off and on again and Zero was standing in front of the orange haired girl playing her instrument. He kneeled before her and used his bare hand to caress her cheek. She seemed to follow his motions and leaned into his touch. Suzaku guessed that they knew each other and smiled. The lights turned off yet again, but this time for much longer. Suzaku wondered if the show was over and sighed. He wanted to see more.

More is what he got.

He felt something brush up against his knee. His heart skipped a beat knowing that the apparition was now standing before him. As soon as the lights kicked back on he was face to face with Zero's mask. Zero's exotic dance made him slightly dizzy, but the sudden force of those gentle and pale hands on his thighs made him begin to see double. Zero, with his hands on Suzaku's thighs, kneeled down and slowly moved his hands up to Suzaku's waist and up his lower abdomen. Suzaku shivered slightly, he wanted to touch him in return, but Lady C's stern warning lingered in the back of his mind.

Zero's hands ominously made their way to Suzaku's chest, then achingly slowly up to his neck then chin where he held Suzaku's face. With his hands on Suzaku's cheeks he leaned in and rubbed the cheek of his mask against Suzaku's nose.

"I've been waiting for you." Said Zero with a synthetic voice that sent a bone chill down Suzaku's spine and through his legs.

The lights turned off again and slowly those graceful hands left Suzaku's face. Suzaku writhed in anticipation to be touched yet again, but no further contact came. When the lights returned Zero was back up on his stage doing his final dance.

When it was all over Zero disappeared into the abyss known as the backstage. Suzaku made a mental note to schedule a private dance from Zero in the near future. He sat there with a mild erection and a glisten of sweat across his forehead as Lady C took a seat next to him and chuckled heartily.

"I know I told you not to interact with him during his work hours, but I'll let this one slide. I don't think he realized you weren't a customer." She said casually as she twirled her hair around her finger.

"I've decided." Suzaku said with a sudden change of composure.

"Oh?" Lady C became exited.

"I want to be a Masquerader. I probably won't be that good at it at first, but maybe I can…**study **Zero for a while and learn." Suzaku said as his eyes locked with the pole in the center of the stage. He briefly wondered how many sluts and queens had their bodies wrapped around that thing, or if it had ever been cleaned before. He felt the semi-erection fading and his breath steadied along with his heart beat.

"Well, Masquerading isn't a full time job. It's done only on the weekends, so you'll have to pick up a second career here. May I advise the simplest job we have?" she asked.

"Whoring? I'm fine with that." Suzaku closed his eyes feeling the last of his shame dissipate.

"Come to my office to _sign some paperwork_." She said with an alluring bite to her voice.

Suzaku was about ninety percent sure that she meant a test run to see if he could perform well in bed. Although there was that literal off chance that she'd meant she wanted his paperwork stating he worked there.

Much to his relief, yet surprise, all she wanted was for him to sign to a contract, which he'd agreed to. He would be working for a minimum of three months with commission. Every Friday, Saturday and Sunday he'd be Masquerading for a thousand dollars per night with Tuesdays and Wednesdays being a whore for one hundred per customer. She also asked for him to remain incognito during his Masquerade days.

"Incognito?" he asked with a puzzled expression.

"Yes. There are well over a hundred whores in Little Britannia, but only seven Masqueraders including yourself. None of these seven Masqueraders are to have their real faces or identities shown; not even to each other. Lancelot is your Masquerade name. I will have my designer make you some masks and costumes, but for the most part you're free to alter them to your desire. Just so long as no one can identify you then you can wear whatever you want. Just make it sexy, of course." She explained then waggled her tongue at him. He smiled at her cute gesture.

"Makes sense…I just have one question though…" he began with a nervous half smile.

"Hnn?" she mumbled as she cocked her eyebrow.

"Even though I'm a worker here, am I still allowed to buy another hooker? Like if I saw someone I wanted and it wasn't during my shift?" he asked sheepishly with a blush.

"I don't see why not, just don't form any relationships and you'll be fine." She said flatly. She knew instantly it was about Zero. Everyone lusted for Zero; she didn't even deny her own attraction to him.

"Oh I won't be doing that, I was just curious." He said.

"You're wearing Kanon's clothes, I can tell." She interjected.

"Yes, I don't have any of my own….sexy clothes." He frowned as he looked down at the skin-tight pants.

"We can fix that, clothing is no issue. In the meantime feel free to use the clothing in your closet."

"Thanks, I'm sorry if I'm a hassle." He said suddenly coy.

"You're fine. However I'd like you to start your first shift tonight, but not as a Masquerader. Not only is the schedule full for Masqueraders, but I have a large gap in whores for the meantime. Saturday is always chaos like this. You have fifty hookers saying they want work that night, then an hour before their shift they jump boat and don't show up. I swear…It's one of the most annoying things in this world…" Lady C spat out.

"Do you **own **Little Britannia?" he asked abruptly.

"No, I merely manage the Area Eleven branch." She sighed deeply.

"Who owns it?"

"Not many people know this, but since you're a Masquerader there's no harm in knowing…." She leaned forwards and put her mouth dangerously close to his ear. "_The Empress._" She whispered softly.

"Oh…" was all he said, even though he was confused.

'_There's like a hundred Empresses right now! Emperor Charles has tons of imperial consorts, how am I supposed to know which one? I guess I'm not supposed to really know which Empress owns Little Britannia, that might ruin her public image. I wonder if the Emperor even knows…' _Suzaku thought a mile a minute.

"Well then, you'd best get ready in your room! I'll be sending your first customer up in about an hour. Go mentally prepare yourself!" she ginned.

"Wait, male or female?" he asked suddenly slightly scared.

"Does it matter? Are you straight?" she asked.

"No, I'm bi. I just want to make sure I'm prepared for the right thing. I don't wanna go and get all submissive to find you've sent me a desperate housewife in need of a man's attention…" he chuckled nervously.

"Makes sense. I'll tell you what, I'll go easy on your for your first day. Take your pick. Do you want all women, all submissive men or all dominant men?" she asked with a little evil sparkle in her demonic eyes.

"Uhh….definitely send me submissive gays first." He blushed hard.

"Done." She said in monotone then stood up. "Now hurry back to your room. There's plenty of lube, condoms, and toys in your nightstand. Condoms are a **must**, no exceptions. Anyone who claims they have a latex allergy can just use our non-latex condoms in the bottom drawer. There is no excuse." She said harshly then opened the door for Suzaku to leave.

Just as Suzaku was almost out the door, she caught him by the upper arm. "Never let anyone call you Suzaku while you wear a mask, and never let anyone call you Lancelot when you aren't wearing a mask." She warned then let him go and closed the door behind him. She remained in her office while he was now standing in the hallway by himself. He took a deep breath before slowly making his way to his room; eleven.

The smell of strawberry shisha and the yeast of freshly brewed beer hung in the air like fog. He could taste it when he opened his mouth. The faint after smell of incense lingered in his nose when he felt a chill run up his legs. As he rounded the corner a flash of dark purple and black caught his eye. He witnessed the cloak of Zero enter into a room at the end of the hall. Out of sheer curiosity he walked down to it and stopped before the door.

'_Of course, it's room zero. Makes sense that Lady C would put Zero in room zero. Just like she put a Japanese man in room eleven.' _Suzaku smirked before making his way back to his own room.

He had some time before his first customer so he took off his shoes and laid down on his bed. His bag and original clothing sat in a lump next to him on the bed and he considered putting them in the closet. He chose not to be lazy and brought the bag and clothes to the closet and opened. His eyes opened wide and his jaw hung slightly as he witnessed what was probably the most erotic collection of clothing he's ever seen.

Pinks, purples, golds, blacks, lime greens, electric blues, sparkles, and fur patterns galore. Leather pants, leather gloves, and even some bondage gear were among the clothing. He wanted to try one on, but he wasn't sure if they were clean or not. He daringly picked up a leather vest and smelled it. He was relieved to find it smelled clean and felt safe putting it on. He took off the white V-neck Kanon gave him and put the tight leather vest on. It showed his neck, waist, and arms well.

He admired himself in the mirror then turned his attention back to the closet. He stifled a giggle when he came across a cat suit and a French maid outfit. He dug further and further into the walk-in closet before he came across the holy thong of all slut clothing; the Play Boy bunny suit. Out of sheer self-entertainment purposes he pulled it out of the closet and held it up to himself. It'd definitely fit him, but since he would be servicing submissive gays only for now, it wasn't going to wear it today. He stashed the black bunny suit back into the closet and continued his search.

A sudden knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts and he went to the door and opened it. There stood Lady C with a young woman beside her. The young girl had long pink hair in pig tails and ruby red eyes. Her perk breasts were quite large, but not huge. She wore nothing but a bright purple kimono and white kimono sandals. Suzaku frowned, he had asked for submissive gays, but maybe there were none at the moment. He swallowed hard and just pressed on.

"This is your first customer, she likes being dominated and cuddles afterwards. Play rough, but be nice." Lady C said then left the two alone.

'_She must not have had any gays wanting a prostitute today. I can deal with this though. No problem.' _Suzaku though as he held the door open and the young girl pranced in and spun around the room to admire it. _'At least she's completely adorable and hot. I'll still enjoy this.'_

"Might I know your name, young lady?" he asked wasting no time.

"I'm Kizuru. Tell me what name I should be screaming for the next twenty minutes." She said seductively, dropping her innocent persona.

"Suzaku, that's all you need to call me." He said as he closed in on her and placed a hand under her chin.

She mauled him with her mouth instantly. Suzaku did his best to reciprocate her actions equally, but found it hard to keep with the speed of her hands. She went straight for his pants and undid his button and zipper. He put his arms around her and tried undoing the boa of her kimono. When the boa came off her purple kimono hung open and Suzaku's hands went inside. He grabbed at her bare breasts, she hadn't been wearing a bra. His mouth went from her mouth to her cheek then down her neck. She let out a moan as she grasped the hem of his pants and weakly pulled them down a few inches. Suzaku pulled his mouth away to push her kimono all the way off. His eyes went from her boobs to her hard cock.

'_Well, that explains it…' _he thought with a crooked grin and grabbed her around the waist.

He tossed her onto the bed rather harshly then pulled his vest off. He laid himself atop her and put his mouth on her neck again. He bit and nibbled gently on her pale unmarred neck as his hands went to her tight ass. She meagerly tried to get his pants off and he smirked at her frail attempts. He took the liberty of pulling his pants all the way off to reveal his booty cut underwear and bulging half-erection. She had no issues with getting his underwear off and tossed them at the wall behind them.

He used his strong arms to lift her up and push her higher up onto the bed to that she was propped up on the large fluffy pillows. He used his left arm to caress her curves while his right arm went to the nightstand and grabbed a tiny bottle of lube. He secretly, without her even having seen it, put the lubricant on her perk bottom. He then swiftly grabbed a condom and put it on as discretely as possible as to not ruin the mood.

Within moments they were going at each other. His hot erection pressed inside her ass and her pink nails scraping at his scalp and back. He thrust into her harshly as he witnessed her head toss back and a groan of pleasure escape from her throat. When he felt the warmth of her orgasm hit his lower abdomen he slowed himself realizing that his orgasm wasn't necessary, and was likely a bad idea. He'd probably have quite a few more customers in the next few hours and he didn't want to wear himself completely out, so he pulled out and calmed himself.

She was splayed out on the bed panting in satisfaction. A small glisten of sweat was evident in certain parts of her body. Suzaku got up and grabbed the blankets to wipe her cum off of his belly. When his erection subsided, he turned back to her to see her looking at him lovingly. He then remembered the part about her liking cuddles afterwards and immediately went to lay himself beside her. He threw the sheets on top of them both and snuggled his nose into the top of her head.

A few minutes passed by and she was snoozing silently in his arms. A soft knock at the door stirred her out of her sex-driven slumber.

"Honored guest, your time is up." Came a man's voice from outside the door.

"Aww! Already?" she whined and got out of the bed. She put her clothes back on and Suzaku watched.

"Was nice meeting you." Was all Suzaku's dumb mind could think to say as she hovered in the doorway. She turned back and winked at him.

"You as well, _new favorite_!" she giggled as she left.

'_She must be a regular customer here.' _He assumed and stood up to put his clothes back on.

He considered going for a bath, but then realized that Lady C could easily send him yet another customer at any moment, so he waited patiently. He used this time to recover the energy he'd expensed on Kizuru. When Lady C finally did return, he composed himself and opened the door.

"You did well." She looked at him pleased.

"Wh-wait…were you watching? Are there cameras in here?!" he blushed madly.

"No, but Kizuru is a good friend of mine. She's been a regular customer here for four years now. She tends to bounce around picking a new favorite every few months. She usually requests for Lelouch, but it seems as though she'd shifted to you. She even put in a reservation for you next Tuesday for a two hour session." Lady C explained with great appeasement.

"Wow, I already have regulars…" he laughed to himself.

"Be proud of that. Having your first customer give such a high rating for you is a great first impression. Not to mention that if you get ten regulars you automatically get a promotion. Now prepare yourself, I had no submissive gays left to assign to you, so you'll have to make due with a dominant gay, if you're ready for that."

"I am." He said sharply. He didn't want to disappoint Lady C.

She left and he changed into something more feminine. It was a light green kimono with a white boa. It was tied loosely and his chest and legs were exposed. He chose to wear one of the panties with garter belts and stockings underneath it. He laid there in anticipation. He didn't handle being on bottom so well, he had a high tendency to ejaculate too early and he feared it might turn the seme off.

When the knock on the door signified that the customer was her, he simply announced that the door could be opened at will. Lady C hesitantly allowed a young man with long blonde hair and blueish purple eyes to enter the room. His wardrobe instantly told Suzaku that he was either filthy rich or a noble. It wasn't until Suzaku took note of the crest on his overcoat that he realized that this man was Britannian royalty.

"I am Clove La Britannia, heir to the throne, Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire." He announced narcissistically. Suzaku's heart jumped into his throat where it tried to escape through his mouth in the form of a sharp gasp.

"Y-your…highness…" was all Suzaku could say coherently. Fear enveloped him. He wasn't sure if the royal could brutally rape him or if he'd just speak rudely to him.

"Filthy eleven, you will be put in your place here tonight. I've rented you for the next hour. During that time you will worship me devoutly." He cracked a malevolent smile down at the trembling Suzaku. He leaned over the bed and with his gloved hands resting on Suzaku's thighs he whispered in his hear. _"I want you to shake with fear until I shake with pleasure."_

Suzaku half-wondered if Lady C wanted to torture him for doing **too good **with his first client. She was evil in his mind, so it made sense.

Suzaku watched in half horror, half primal arousal as Clovis slowly removed his gloves, boots, neck tie, then his over coat. The Prince ran a bare hand through his long blonde tresses and looked down at the frightful Eleven. Suzaku mentally prepared himself for what was probably going to be physical and verbal abuse. Britannian royals didn't exactly have a rosy-red reputation when it came to dealing with personal servants, or Elevens for that matter. He'd heard of Japanese castle servants being publicly humiliated, beaten, and even hung. He knew his life wasn't in danger here, but he feared for his sanity.

Clovis' ungloved hand reached out and roughly yanked on the white boa on Suzaku's kimono. "How cute." He smirked as he ripped it off and the cloth tore.

Suzaku's bare chest was exposed along with his lingerie underneath. Clovis took in the sight of Suzaku's fit and toned body. He licked his lips and looked down dreamily at his thighs. Clovis didn't expense another second and he pulled off his own shirt and pants. He propped himself on top of Suzaku and grabbed him by the hair on the back of his head. Clovis was on top of Suzaku, completely nude, pulling his hair, when he suddenly spit on Suzaku's neck. A wave of goose bumps erupted on Suzaku's arms and legs and his nipples hardened. He wasn't particularly turned on by this act, but it activated a small part of his submissive side.

"So adorable…" Clovis said slowly with what appeared to be a drunkard's blush. Or at least he looked drunk to Suzaku. The warm spit dripped from his neck and down to his chest where it slid off the side of his ribs and onto the bed. The stickiness of the saliva began to make Suzaku slightly itchy and uncomfortable so he grabbed the bulk of the blanket they were laying on and wiped it off. Clovis frowned at this and became slightly annoyed.

"Do you not appreciate royal spit?" Clovis asked and Suzaku became pensive. "You should worship the liquid of royals."

"Really? Then would you worship the spit of the heir to the Prime Minister?" Suzaku looked up into the Prince's eyes with great anticipation.

For a moment the face of his brother Schneizel, who was current Prime Minister, flashed into his mind. He cracked an almost demonic expression and licked his lips.

"Yes, of course." Clovis replied ominously.

Suzaku then spit directly into Clovis' face with a smirk. Clovis pulled away and gasped. A disgusting Eleven had just defiled him. This was going to make the world wide news and the Eleven would be publicly hung to serve as warning for all Elevens.

"You….**you!**" Clovis shouted as he grabbed Suzaku's light green kimono and wiped his face off while Suzaku was still wearing it.

"Hey, I asked first." Suzaku chuckled. He knew he was in deep shit, but he didn't care. He got to spit in the face of his oppressor. He felt victorious.

"You asked if I'd like the heir of the Prime Minister to spit on me, you are not Schneizel's child!" Clovis roared.

"No, but I am Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi's son." Suzaku stated defiantly then watched as Clovis' reaction changed dramatically.

"Y-you're….Suzaku Kururugi?" he asked with almost excitement as he straightened himself out. Suzaku made a noise of approval and sat with his arms propping him up behind him. Clovis eyed him up and down then reconsidered his approach of punishment.

"Well then, I **was** going to have you hung, but now I think I'll punish you here, in private." He said as he made his way back to the bed. Clovis reached over and pulled open one of the drawers on the night stand. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and locked Suzaku's wrists together, but not to the bed posts like typical bondage. Suzaku did not resist, he knew full well that if word got out that **the **Suzaku Kururugi was executed by Britannia there would be a whole new revolution that Britannia would have to deal with. Not that Britannia wouldn't win or anything, but he knew they didn't want the headache.

Clovis lifted up Suzaku's bound hands and snuggled his way between his arms so that Suzaku was forcibly holding the Prince around the waist. Clovis immediately pressed his lips against Suzaku's which caused the Eleven to gasp in surprise. The Prince's white and perfectly manicured hands wound themselves in Suzaku's soft brown hair. Clovis mouth then darted from his lips to his neck where he began his work of leaving as many marks as possible. Clovis' bare erection pressed against Suzaku's stiffened thighs. One of his hands went from Suzaku's hair to his waist and down to the hem of his panties.

With one hand and one swift motion he pulled them down and tossed them aside to reveal Suzaku's semi-hard cock. He took it in his hand and rubbed it gently. Suzaku groaned in partial pleasure and half agony. He kind of didn't want to go through with this, but another part of him wanted to have this sort of life experience just once. He craved a near-death sex ride, even if he nearly hated it. His mind was telling him that this act will surely ruin his pride and shame, but his body was telling another story entirely. His stomach was slightly upset, but mostly from how uncomfortable he was with Clovis.

"Oh stop blushing! You're too damn cute like that!" Clovis snickered as his hand went from his dick to his underside. His finger prodded at Suzaku's entrance for a moment before pushing a single digit inside. Suzaku didn't make any noise of complaint, but his twisted expression told Clovis that he wasn't mentally prepared for that just yet. Clovis moved his head down near Suzaku's genitalia and lifted his hips upward to meet his face. Clovis spit on his second finger to lubricate it before pushing it alongside his first finger inside Suzaku's tight body.

"Ahh…" Suzaku breathed out. He wasn't sure if he liked Clovis' foreplay or not, but he had no choice but to remain submissive until the royal was satisfied. Suzaku lifted his head up as far as he could to look down at Clovis' face. The blonde had a deep blush across his face and was seemingly enjoying torturing him slowly. Suzaku took a deep breath knowing full well what was to come next.

"I'm going in." Clovis warned darkly as he leaned back up into position and removed his fingers from Suzaku's behind.

"Lady C's rules state that, no matter the situation, I must wear a condom." Suzaku said flatly. Clovis gave him a cautious gleam before rolling his eyes.

"Well I don't have one, so deal." The Prince said snippily.

"Not an excuse." Suzaku looked up at him defiantly. "The top drawer has condoms. Not to mention _**proper **_lubrication."

Clovis sighed in defeat as he put a condom on and gave Suzaku's ass the smallest amount of lube necessary for their act.

Then without mercy he pushed himself up against Suzaku's entrance. Clovis laid himself on top of Suzaku entirely so that his forehead was resting on the crook of his neck. Suzaku didn't allow himself to cry out in pain as the tip of Clovis' penis penetrated him. He did however grit his teeth and let his head fall backwards. Clovis' hand guided his own dick slowly into Suzaku's tight ass while his mouth latched into the Eleven's neck. Suzaku refused to make any verbal noise, but Clovis moaned gingerly.

Now fully inside of the younger man, Clovis' left hand went back to Suzaku's hair while his right hand went to his uke's erection. He pulled himself half way out of Suzaku's body slowly then pushed back in while he stroked the other man's hardened member roughly. He sped up a little too quickly for Suzaku's liking, but he kept telling himself that everything will feel better soon. The young and oppressed man could feel as the royal was hitting against his prostate. He'd felt this before, but not from a man whose penis was smaller than his own.

Suzaku was at a loss for himself here, he was beginning to enjoy the Prince's actions now that he wasn't spitting on him and calling him horrid names. He wasn't used to being the submissive one, even though he'd done it quite a few times in the past. Clovis' ministrations were quite different than his previous semes though; he was ruder, more aggressive, and worst of all he was oppressive. Suzaku didn't exactly bow his head to Britannia, but he had largely accepted his fate as an Eleven.

"What's wrong, _Suzie-Q_?" Clovis asked with a waggle of his tongue.

"Wh-what? What's with the nickname?" Suzaku asked now blushing once again. He wasn't about to tolerate this name calling bullshit again.

"Suzaku, Sue-zuh-koo, Susan, Susie, Suzie-Q. You know, it's a nickname." The Prince grinned as he lifted his head up from the nook of Suzaku's neck.

"Oh hell no!" Suzaku bellowed, but was immediately silenced by Clovis leaning down and biting his mouth closed. It was by far the oddest way he'd ever been "kissed", if you can even call that a kiss.

The bite turned into a remarkably passionate, one-sided, kiss which took Suzaku off guard. He wasn't expecting teeth to turn to lips as Clovis' tongue entered his mouth and swirled around. Suzaku felt slightly nauseated at this point and wasn't sure if he would have any pride left at the end of it all. Sure enough, as if to make Suzaku feel even sicker, Clovis sat up and put all his weight into this thrusting. The sheer pressure of Clovis' body was enough to make Suzaku groan out for the first time since penetration.

"Auuuh…" Suzaku moaned as Clovis pushed himself back in harshly.

"Don't you like my cock? It's pure royalty, it should feel _**very posh**_." Clovis said darkly as he put a hand on Suzaku's shoulder and let his weight push him into the mattress.

"Oh, it's just _sooo comfortable!_" Suzaku faked a cute voice in a sarcastic tone which caused Clovis laugh loudly.

Suzaku's cuffed arms now looped around the small of the pale Prince's back while he was being violated. Suzaku could tell that the blonde was reaching his edge as his breath was more labored and his hips moved faster. The sheer thought of Clovis' semen about to be released inside of him turned Suzaku on in a very natural way. He felt almost feminine as his orgasm hit him before Clovis' did. His orgasm sprayed onto Clovis' hand and lower belly as he came to his own climax inside of Suzaku's ass. The condom prevented Suzaku from getting the full effect, to which he was grateful for.

They stayed in that position for a moment or so while their heart rates slowed down and their breathing calmed. Eventually Clovis exited Suzaku's body and shifted his position a little so that he wasn't bearing all of his weight on top of the younger male. Clovis pulled the condom off and tossed it into the waste basket before escaping from Suzaku's cuffed arms. He looked down at his hand and frowned; it was covered in Suzaku's semen. He reach out and wiped it on the Eleven's face then turned away to get dressed.

"**Why you**…" Suzaku growled darkly.

"Deal with it, minority scum." Clovis said casually then left the room leaving Suzaku cuffed and growling.

He reached into the nightstand and found the keys for his restraints and awkwardly undid them. He threw the cuffs across the room where they loudly hit the wall then fell to the floor. He rubbed his wrists roughly to get used to the feeling of freedom again. He quickly wiped himself off and completely reconsidered this whole new job. He was about to fly down there and tell Lady C that he was already wanting to quit, but the knock on the door came. He assumed Lady C had his next customer and he made full plans to outright refuse then take a bath before quitting.

He opened the door and indeed Lady C's image greeted him, but she was alone and looked frightful or sad. His angered expression relaxed when he realized that she was there to console him.

"I'm so sorry! I would never assign **him **to a new worker!" Lady C said with an anxious frown.

"What happened then?" Suzaku scowled at her.

"He demanded a Japanese boy, but I told him I didn't have any today. He forced me to show you to him because his said someone had seen you in here. I'm so sorry Suzaku!" she pleaded as tears formed in her eyes. "He's a regular customer and he almost always demands young Japanese boys. If we don't comply then the Empress shows up and punishes everyone who works here. I had no choice, I promise I won't let anything like this happen again! I'll always keep another Japanese man on staff with you!"

Suzaku allowed his scowl to drop as the sheer sorrow in Lady C's voice melted his anger.

"I understand, but….Can I take a bath? Clovis was gross." Suzaku sighed in agony.

"Of course! Take the rest of the day off! Also, Clovis left you a thousand dollar tip. If that even helps you recover from whatever he did to you in there." she shuddered at the thought of what Clovis had done to him. Suzaku's eyebrow rose.

"A thousand dollars?" Suzaku asked in surprise. "Shit, tell him to come back. That was nothing compared to what I've done in the past for a thousand dollars."

Lady C's eyes widened. "You'd do **that **again for money?" she asked as her expression changed from pitiful to shocked.

"I **am **a prostitute, aren't I?" he asked confused. Obviously Lady C was way over estimating how much weird shit actually went down between Clovis and him.

"Didn't he whip, beat, humiliate, and basically rape you?" C's fearful eyes locked with Suzaku's calm ones.

"Kind of. He didn't **hit** me, but he spit on me and called me '_Eleven filth'_. It's not that bad for a thousand bucks." Suzaku chuckled. "I've done worse, trust me. I'm wrestled pigs naked and had to stick my arm up a horse in labor to help the baby come out. **I've done worse**." Suzaku said sternly.

"You are **so **lucky he doesn't know you're Suzaku Kururugi. God only knows what he'd do to you if he knew that." Lady C sighed, her fears calmed about her new worker.

"Oh no, I told him. Then I spit in his face for being an asswad. He took it rather well." Suzaku said with a finger to him mouth as if in thought.

"You…**spit in his face**?" Lady C's golden eyes looked at Suzaku dangerously.

"Yeah, he spit on me so I asked him if the heir to the Prime minister of Japan could spit on him. He said yes. So I did; right in his face." Suzaku replied cluelessly.

Had Lady C not of been immortal, she would have fainted. Suzaku didn't know though, no one outside of her inner circle knew that she was C.C., the immortal witch.

"You really don't have any fucking clue how lucky you are, do you?" she asked pensively.

"Apparently not; although he did threaten to hang me then changed his mind. So I guess I did get pretty lucky, didn't I?" he laughed nervously. Lady C shook her head in disbelief.

"Are you sure you want to remain open to him should he return?" Lady C bit her lip.

"I guess I don't mind, but I can't guarantee I will cooperate with his assholery like I did this time. I don't do so well with being submissive." He frowned.

"It's your call. I'll make a note of it. Until then just take your bath and come see me later tonight. There's something we need to discuss." She said then turned on her heel.

Suzaku immediately took a long hot bath before returning to his room to find that his bedding had been changed and the waste basket emptied. He wanted nothing more than to sleep, but he wasn't sure if that was such a good idea or not. He had no idea what his schedule was for the next day or what he should be doing. He knew Lady C said to visit her that night, but he had no idea what time. So he decided to get dressed and head down to her office.

He knocked on her office door and her voice called out instantly to allow him entrance. As soon as the door opened there were three people inside the room aside from Lady C herself. One young man had black hair, then there was the orangette that is usually playing her mystery instrument on the floor and finally Kizuru, his first client. He stepped into the room and took a seat next to Kizuru who immediately snuggled up to him. He allowed her closeness, but only because she was his only pleasant experience of the day and he found small solace in it.

"You wanted me to come down tonight, but I wasn't sure when." Suzaku said nervously.

"You came at the right time actually." Lady C said stiffly from behind her desk.

"I did?" Suzaku looked up dumbly.

"Indeed. This is Shirley Fenette and Lelouch Lamperouge. They are fellow workers here and they are, as of today, in the same boat as you." She began as she nodded towards the girl and boy. Suzaku's eyes darted from Shirley to Lelouch, his dear old childhood friend. A mile of questions flew through his mind, but he suppressed them and remained calm.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Suza-"

"Stop!" Lady C interjected loudly causing Suzaku's heart to slip flop. "When I first allowed you in here I didn't know who you really were, but it was my mistake to not tell you to not introduce yourself as heir to Japan's Prime Minister. That will absolutely wreck your life in this business."

"How so? It seemed to work out well today." He furrowed his brow.

"Wrong. If anything you've provoked no less than four members of Britannian royalty to flock here. Even Kizuru came back once Clovis told her who you were."

"Kizuru knows Clovis?" Suzaku said with big eyes as he looked the girl up and down.

"She is actually Prince Evarde, an heir to the throne. She goes by Kizuru when at Little Britannia as to avoid tipping off the royal family that she's a transvestite. It could cost her the claim to the throne." Lady C explained.

"How would being trans-gendered affect her claim to the throne? Clovis came here to fuck with some Japanese boys, how is that different?!" Suzaku stammered almost angrily, even though the situation didn't affect him.

"Kizuru is also a part-time whore here. She does it for fun. If the royal family found out she was a part-time hooker they'd disown her. However here is no shame in buying whores like Clovis does. Do you get it?"

"Ahh, yeah, that makes sense." Suzaku shrunk into his seat.

"So no more telling clients who you are unless they're part of the Britannian royal family. Shirley and Lelouch here are exceptions because they recognized you immediately."

"Yeah about that…**Lelouch!? **Why are you here? What happened?!" Suzaku leaned forwards to peer around Shirley and Kizuru to get a good look at Lelouch's shy expression.

"I….Uhhm…" Lelouch turned away shamefully.

"Shirley, Kizuru, can I ask you both to leave please?" Lady C asked sweetly.

"But I already know! Why can't I stay?" Kizuru huffed.

"No buts, just go please." Lady C said softly and Kizuru and Shirley left.

Now that the three were alone in the room together the tension rose. Lelouch focused his embarrassed glare out the window while Suzaku stared worriedly at the back of his head.

"Lelouch…" Suzaku said softly. What had become of Nunnally and he?

"The royal family came back and got him when he was fourteen." Lady C said suddenly. "They took Nunnally away from him, we don't know where she is exactly. Not to mention they punished Lelouch by sending him here to be a prostitute. He's lost everything. Do not blame him for his life style, he was forced here against his will." She explained with empathy.

"Why didn't you just run away?" Suzaku asked towards Lelouch.

"They have her hostage somewhere in the mainland and if Lelouch disobeys the Emperor or Empress then they'll….they'll…." Lady C hesitated with a saddened expression.

Lelouch turned towards Suzaku grimly. "They'll execute her."


End file.
